1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and an image capturing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and an image capturing method for capturing images and to a computer readable medium storing thereon a program for use with the image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known technique of detecting aberration characteristics of image data and correcting aberration with reference to the detected aberration characteristics as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-261832. There is a known camera that includes an objective lens with a PSF larger than twice a pitch of a light receiving element array as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-519527.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-261832, aberration is corrected after color balance adjustment, gradation processing and other operations are performed. Here, however, color balance adjustment, gradation processing and other operations convert pixel values into values that are not linearly related to amounts of light. After such operations, it is not possible to correctly restore an image of a subject. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-519527 make no reference to a timing of restoration.